It Is You
by beethoja
Summary: Tsunade sudah mencari shinobi pengganti untuk menggantikan posisi Temari sebagai partner Shikamaru. Anehnya, Shikamaru malah membantah mati-matian demi mempertahankan posisi Temari. Ada apa dengan Shikamaru? RnR!


{udah gw perbaharuin nih ff gw..}

Ini ff pertama gw bout Shikatema, eh.. lebih tepatnya songfic kali ya? Gw terispirasi dari lagunya Dana Glover yang judulnya It Is You (OST shrek). Dibaca ya.. plizs.. Review jangan lupa!

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi-sensei. ff nya punya gw! It Is You by Dana Glover.

Note : Kalo bisa, sambil dengerin lagunya aja! Biar bacanya enak n lebih 'berwarna'.. ok ok ok ok ok..

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

**It ****I****s ****Y****ou**

**by MonickoGeLo**

***

There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

***

Pagi yang membosankan.

Itu yang ada di benak Shikamaru saat ini.

"Seharusnya, pagi-pagi begini kan aku masih di alam mimpi.." gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap karena masih belum puas tidur. Ia terus berjalan menyelusuri desa yang masih sepi, menuju ke gerbang utama Konoha.

"Apalagi, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan utusan Suna yang paling merepotkan sejagad itu.." gumamnya. Sambil terus mengeluh, tak terasa, dia sudah hampir dekat dengan gerbang Konoha.

Shikamaru menunggu utusan Suna itu sambil bersandar di dinding gerbang. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang ada di pos penjagaan, memperhatikan Shikamaru sambil saling berbisik. Kadang, mereka tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

Shikamaru ganti memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bingung. 'Dasar duo gila…' pikirnya.

Izumo memberi sebuah isyarat kepada Kotetsu. Dan Kotetsu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ngapai sih mereka? Aneh sekali.."

"Hey Shikamaru!" panggil Kotetsu dengan nada geli.

"Hn?" Shikamaru menoleh dengan malas.

"Sedang menunggu siapa???" tanya Izumo dengan nada 'menggoda'.

"Hhh.." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Siapa lagi kalo bukan wanita merepotkan dari Suna itu.." kata Shikamaru.

"Ohh.. Temari-san ya?" tebak Kotetsu. Sementara itu, Izumo berdehem padahal dia tidak sedang batuk.

"Kenapa sih?" Shikamaru mengangkat alis.

"Hehe.. Izumo, enak ya kalau setiap tahun begini.. Kita bisa melihat pasangan favorit kita berjalan berdampingan ke kantor Hokage.." kata Kotetsu.

"Ya! Betul!" sahut Izumo.

"Apa sih maksud kalian??" Shikamaru agak blushing mendengar kata 'pasangan'.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shikamaru melihat sosok perempuan berkimono hitam dengan kipas raksasa di punggungnya—berjalan menuju gerbang desa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari.

"Hhh.. itu dia si 'mendoukuse'.." kata Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba, jantung Shikamaru berdetak sangat cepat dan tak beraturan (??).

'Loh? Loh? Kok tiba-tiba aku jadi deg-deg'an begini???" Shikamaru memegang dadanya. 'Seperti orang mau mati saja..'

Temari semakin dekat dengan gerbang Konoha. DAG DIG DUG

'Arggh!! Ada apa dengan jantungku?? Apa aku mengalami penyakit serius??' pikir Shikamaru. Sekarang ditambah keringat dingin. 'Apa mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan.. MATI??' batinnya. 'Oh Tuhan! Jangan cabut nyawaku! Aku belum siap untuk menghadapmu! Aku masih punya banyak dosa!' Shikamaru mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Dan sekarang.. Temari sudah ada di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Kamu sakit? Kenapa kamu memegangi dadamu begitu?" tanya Temari cemas.

Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya. "Ah.. eh? Aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Shikamaru.

Temari kurang yakin. "Ya sudahlah! Ayo ke akademi!" kata Temari dengan wajah berseri-seri. Matanya seakan bersinar karena terkena cahaya matahari. DAG DIG DUG

'W—wajahnya.. membuat mataku terasa panas.. matanya.. bersinar.. senyumnya.. ARRGH!! Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal merepotkan seperti ini???' Shikamaru terus memandang wajah Temari. Temari malah jadi gugup.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu…" Temari memalingkan muka.

"Ah! Maaf! Maaf! A—ayo kita jalan!" Shikamaru melangkah duluan. Temari menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kamu berkeringat? Ini kan masih pagi.." tanya Temari.

"Eh?" Shikamaru cepat-cepat menghapus keringatnya. "Sudahlah, lupakan.."

Dari pos penjagaan, Izumo dan Kotetsu memperhatikan dengan penuh semangat.

"Lihat itu! Shikamaru sampai keringat dingin!" kata Izumo.

"Ya! Saking gugupnya berhadapan dengan Temari-san!! Wahahahaha!!!" Kotetsu tertawa.

***

But an unexpected way

On this unexpected day

Could it mean this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along

***

Di sepanjang jalan, mereka tidak saling berbicara. Akhirnya Shikamaru berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan. "B—bagaimana keadaanmu di Suna?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kankurou dan Gaara juga baik. Kau sendiri?"

"A—aku biasa saja.."

"Kok kamu dari tadi gugup sih?" tanya Temari.

"T—tidak!" jawab Shikamaru tegas. 'Duh! Aku seperti orang bodoh saja! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini??' pikir Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Erm.. Temari?"

"Ya?"

"Ehmm.. hari ini, kamu kelihatan beda dari biasanya.." komen Shikamaru—DI LUAR KESADARANNYA.

"Apa?" Temari tersipu. "Aku biasa saja.. apa yang berbeda??"

"Ehmm.. entahlah.. hari ini, kamu terlihat lebih… cantik.." kata Shikamaru—MASIH DI LUAR KESADARANNYA.

Temari tercengang. "C—cantik???" ulang Temari.

Shikamaru tersentak—KEMBALI KE KESADARANNYA. "Eh..Tadi aku bilang apa??" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kamu bilang, hari ini aku terlihat lebih.. cantik..??.."

"Ah! Bukan itu maksudku!! Maksudku.. arrrgh!!! Lupakan!!" Shikamaru salting.

"Maksudmu, hari ini aku terlihat lebih.. JELEK?" Temari menekankan kata 'jelek'.

"Bu—bukan itu juga!! Sudah, lupakan saja!!" wajah Shikamaru terasa direbus.

'Baka! Memalukan sekali aku ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa berkata begitu!?' Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk jidatnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Temari dengan nada bosan, karena sejak tadi Shikamaru bertingkah aneh. "Pusing?" tanya Temari.

'Ayo Shikamaru! Jangan bertingkah konyol lagi!' tekad Shikamaru. "Tidak kok."

"Hari ini kamu aneh deh!" komen Temari. "Tapi ya.. sudahlah! Itu tidak penting!"

"Mmm.. mau makan?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Mau!!!" Temari setuju.

***

But now I know just who you are

And I know you hold my heart

Finally this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along

***

Di Yakiniku Q…

"Shikamaru, boleh aku cerita sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Temari.

"Ayo ceritakan."

"Sehari sebelum keberangkatanku ke Konoha, aku bermimpi.."

Shikamaru menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku mimpi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang asing bagiku. Tapi anehnya, dia bilang 'akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan pada dirimu..' apa itu benar, Shikamaru?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku kan bukan peramal mimpi!"

"Oh ya! Dia juga bilang 'kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya kamu sayangi selama ini..' aku tidak mengerti.."

"Hah? Selain kedua adikmu, siapa lagi yang kamu sayangi?"

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu.. sepertinya.. tidak ada.."

Shikamaru terdiam. Dia agak kecewa. 'Seandainya.. orang yang kamu sayangi itu adalah aku..' batin Shikamaru—KEMBALI DI LUAR KESADARANNYA.

***

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

***

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ujian Chuunin berakhir. Tugas Shikamaru dan Temari pun selesai. Tapi ada satu kabar yang mambuat mereka berdua gentar. Hari itu di kantor Hokage-sama..

"Selamat, Shikamaru, Temari! Kerja yang bagus! Ujian Chuunin dapat berjalan dengan lancar!" kata Tsunade.

"Dan bertepatan dengan hari ini, aku nyatakan, tugas Temari sebagai pengawas ujian Chuunin sekaligus partner Shikamaru berakhir sudah.." lanjutnya.

"Maksud anda?" Temari kurang paham.

"Aku sudah mencari shinobi lain yang akan menggantikanmu. Dia adalah Matsuri dari Sunagakure, murid adikmu sendiri," jelas Tsunade.

"Itu artinya.. aku tidak akan ke Konoha lagi?" tanya Temari.

"Exactly.." jawab Tsunade sok Inggris. 'Wah.. Nona Tsunade belajar bahasa seperti itu dari mana ya??' pikir Shizune.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Aku tidak setuju!" Shikamaru reflek menggebrak meja Tsunade.

"DIAMLAH KAU!" Tsunade tak kalah galak. "KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Temari harus digantikan!!" kata Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua pun adu mulut. Temari hanya berdiri terpaku. Sementara Shizune sibuk melerai, sampai tidak sadar kalau Tonton sudah tidak ada di pelukannya lagi.

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi! Sekarang, cepat kamu antar Temari ke gerbang desa!!!" perintah Tsunade.

"Tapi—"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!!!" urat Tsunade nonjol.

Shikamaru tak bisa mengelak. Tsunade terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Sama saja cari mati kalau berani membantah seorang Tsunade Namekuji. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah dengan muka merah padam karena marah. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak sadar sedang mengatai babi kesayangan Tsunade. Katanya, "Minggir kau! Babi sialan!"

Tonton berlari ketakutan ke arah Shizune dan melompat ke pelukannya.

Shikamaru keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Temari yang berjalan di sampingnnya kaget setengah mati karena baru kali ini dia melihat Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan sifat cueknya—bertengkar hebat dengan seorang Hokage.

Untuk urusan seperti ini, mungkin Shikamaru akan berkata begini, "Yaah.. terserah. Siapapun partnerku, tetap saja tugas ini membosankan.."

Tapi nyatanya? Justru kebalikannya. Ia justru membantah Tsunade mati-matian. Ia berjuang mengeluarkan semua pendapat yang ada di otaknya, demi mempertahankan posisi Temari sebagai partnernya. Ow ow.. ada apa dengan Shikamaru??

"Shikamaru!! Lancang sekali kamu! Ingat, dia itu Hokage!" omel Temari.

"Aku tidak mau kamu digantikan orang lain!!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh membantah seorang Hokage!" kata Temari lagi.

"Temari…" Shikamaru merendahkan nada bicaranya. "Aku masih ingin bekerja bersamamu.. Kenapa tadi kamu tidak ikut membantah!?" Shikamaru meninggikan nada bicaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

'Sebenarnya, aku juga masih ingin bersamamu.. kalau begini jadinya, aku pasti akan merindukanmu..' batin Temari.

***

Over and over

I'm filled with emotion

Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled

With the sweetest devotion

As I, I look into your perfect face

***

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak terasa, mereka sampai telah sampai di gerbang Konoha.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Temari dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baik-baiklah di sana," pesan Shikamaru.

Temari menjawab agak lama. "Ya," kata Temari dengan suara parau.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru. "Sayonara.." kata Temari dengan suara tertahan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Temari tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya juga bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Dan hal yang paling tak disangka Temari—Shikamaru memeluknya dari belakang. Shikamaru pun melepaskan jurus bayangannya.

"Kau tahu tidak!? Aku masih ingin bersamamu!! Kenapa kamu tidak membantuku membantah Tsunade-sama!?" tangis Shikamaru pecah.

Temari tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih menangis di pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Temari berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk pelan.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Yah.. mungkin terlihat seperti.. kotak perhiasan?

Isinya.. Seuntai kalung! Bandul kalung itu berbentuk hati dan berwarna putih mengkilap. Di dalamnya ada dua foto yang tersimpan.

"Kau boleh lihat isinya," Shikamaru menaruh kalung itu di tangan kanan Temari.

Temari berusaha membuka pengaitnya. Tangannya bergetar.

Bandul itu pun terbuka menjadi dua bagian. Di dalamnya, ada foto Shikamaru dan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Temari.

"Itu… aku diam-diam meminta fotomu dari Kankurou waktu aku sedang ada misi ke Suna. Awalnya aku hanya iseng, tapi, aku tiba-tiba tergerak untuk menyatukan fotomu dan fotoku di bandul kalung ini. Jadilah seperti ini.." Shikamaru meringis.

"Kalung ini.. cantik sekali.." puji Temari. Shikamaru memakaikannya ke leher Temari.

Temari tampak cantik dengan kalung itu. "Jadi, apa maksudmu memberi kalung ini?" tanya Temari yang masih sesenggukan.

"Kalung ini melambangkan perasaanku kepadamu.." Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aishiteru.." ucapnya kemudian. Jangan salah, Shikamaru sekarang benar-benar dalam keadaan 100% sadar. Dia serius berkata begitu!

Temari tersentak. "A—aku juga.. sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama.." aku Temari jujur. "Tapi.. kita terlambat.." air mata mengalir deras di pipi Temari, mengingat hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. "Aku tidak akan pernah ke sini lagi.. kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.."

Shikamaru meraih kedua tangan Temari yang lemas. "Aku tahu ini menyakitkan.." kata Shikamaru pelan. "Tapi.. aku juga tidak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

"S..Shika..maru..aku..masih ingin..bersamamu.." Temari tak mampu berkata-kata. Tangisnya pun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ssssh… sudah jangan menangis lagi.." Shikamaru memeluk Temari dengan erat.

"Aku..ti…tidak mau..pulang.." kata Temari di sela tangisnya.

Shikamaru menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Temari. "Aduuuh… baru kali ini aku melihat orang sepertimu menangis sehebat ini.."

Temari sedikit terhibur mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku pasti akan sering mengirim surat untukmu kok.." hibur Shikamaru.

"Janji ya?"

"Hhh.. janji, janji.. sekarang kamu pulang ya?" bujuk Shikamaru.

Temari terlihat ragu.

"Ayolaaah.. apa aku harus mengantarmu sampai ke Suna? Apa kata Gaara dan Kankurou nanti?"

Temari tertawa kecil. "Kamu harus rajin ya.. jangan sampai membuat Matsuri mati kesal karenamu.." pesan Temari.

"Iya iya!! Cerewet!! Cepat sana pulang! Gaara dan Kankurou menunggumu…"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." pesan Temari untuk terakhir kalinya. "Sayonara, Shikamaru.."

"Sayonara, Temari…"

"Tunggu!!! Temari-san!!!" tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di belakang mereka.

"Shizune-san?"

"Ugh! Untung kau belum berangkat ke Suna.." napas Shizune tersengal-sengal. "Tadi, nona Tsunade mendapat kabar dari Sunagakure.."

"Kabar apa???" Temari berlari mendekat.

"Kabar, bahwa Gaara-sama telah mengutus Matsuri menjadi kepala pasukan penjaga benteng pertahanan Suna… Gaara-sama baru melakukannya sekarang karena hal ini begitu mendadak.. katanya, kepala pasukan mereka baru saja dipecat.." jelas Shizune setelah pernapasannya normal kembali.

"Jadi???" Shikamaru dan Temari kompak.

"Jadi, Matsuri tidak bisa bertugas di Konoha. Artinya, Temari-san masih akan tetap menjadi pengawas ujian Chuunin di sini dan menjadi partner tetap untuk Shikamaru di ujian Chuunin selanjutnya," jelas Shizune.

Temari dan Shikamaru sama-sama kaget.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat Hokage untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku pamit, Shikamaru, Temari-san!" Shizune menghilang dengan cepat.

"Temari…" Shikamaru membuka lebar-lebar kedua tangannya.

"Shikamaru…" Temari spontan menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru.

Mereka saling berpelukan untuk beberapa detik.

"Eh tunggu!" Shikamaru cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melirik ke arah pos penjagaan. Kosong. Izumo dan Kotetsu tidak ada di situ.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Ah.. tidak.."

"Hmm.. ya sudah! Aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa di ujian Chuunin berikutnya!" Temari melambai.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Ya!!" Temari makin menjauh.

***

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved

It is you I have loved

It is you I have loved all along

***

Shikamaru berjalan masuk ke desa.

"Waaah.. ada yang baru dapet pacar nih.." tiba-tiba kepala Kotetsu nongol dari bawah meja di pos.

"Iya.. tadi itu.. mesra sekali ya…" komen Izumo.

"Nani???" Shikamaru terbelalak. "Jadi sejak tadi kalian ada di situ!?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya.. begitulah.." Izumo dan Kotetsu tersenyum jahil. "Kami sengaja sembunyi…" Kotetsu menahan tawa.

"KA—LI—AN!!!" Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya. Mukanya memerah karena marah bercampur malu.

"Aaaaa!!! Ampuuun!!!"

**T H E E N D**

#$^&^^$&^*(&!%^%#!*)%*^%&#^*$^!$&!$&!$&!#$%#*(!%^#*&%#*()%(*#%&(*#%^

Arrgh!! gw baru tau kalo ternyata bisa ngedit ff kalo udah terlanjur dipublish! Gw tuh gaptek banget sih! ngapain coba gw capek-capek upload ff dari ms word kalo ternyata di ffn juga bisa di-edit!?

Btw, gimana ceritanya?? Bagus? Freak? Jelek? Aneh? Gak nyambung?

Atow kebanyakan tanda baca?? mav deh… abis gw demen banget nambah-nambahin tanda baca! Biar lebih 'hidup'.. kalo cuma satu kayaknya kurang srek..

**Jangan lupa RnR!! ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok OK!! Jangan cuma read doang! Review jangan lupa!**

Oya, special thanks buat nita-chan is tantei senpai yang udah ngajarin gw cara upload crita ke ffn! [ketawan dah tuh gapteknya]

Makasih juga buat para senpai yang udah ngasih saran untuk nambahin disclaimernya.. udah gw tambahin neh.. tapi kalo masalah tanda baca, gw masih tetep kasih lebih dari 1. tenang.. gak lebih dari 3 kok.. ok, senpai??


End file.
